


Trope Chic

by cognomen



Series: Cognomen's List of Things that Aren't Snakes [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lesbian Vampire Babes in Space, book store, obligatory harry potter mention I guess, this is both an au and includes vampires though it is not a vampire au is that good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen
Summary: “So I gotta stay late tomorrow, ‘cause I guess there’s some book signing at Pages,” Ray says, as they lounge on the couch in socks.February Ficlet Challenge, Day 3 - Vampire AU





	Trope Chic

“So I gotta stay late tomorrow, ‘cause I guess there’s some book signing at Pages,” Ray says, as they lounge on the couch in socks. It’s not the best time to break the news she’s going to probably miss date night, but probably better now than just before they’re supposed to go on a date.

“But tomorrow’s date night!” Rose protests, looking up from her book. “We were going to go paint pottery.”

“I know, and I told your sister that, but that’s what happens when you work for family.” Rey almost— _ almost _ —sometimes misses working for the junkyard. But Paige’s Pages at least has more steady hours most weeks. “But I guess it’s some big deal fad author so she’s expecting a crowd.”

“Oh really? She never gets anyone good,” Rose says, obviously interested. “I mean, usually I even feel bad… little local authors sitting at a table all day for like five people to come by.”

“I don’t know, this may be just like that. You know how Paige likes to over plan. I guess the guy is local, too, but he hasn’t published some little rinky-dink town history like usual,” Rey says. “It’s real trashy stuff.”

She instantly regrets adding the last part, knowing she’d qualify about eighty percent of what Rose reeds as ‘pretty trashy’, though she tries not to say anything about it. What matters is that Rose loves it.

Instead of getting mad, Rose’s eyes light up. She peers earnestly at Rey with her cute brown eyes, and Rey knows she’d probably do anything Rose asked if she looked that excited about it, including make nice with a trashy fiction author. “Now I have to know! Who is it?”

“Some guy who writes lesbian books,” Rey says. “I thought we were past that as a society, but here we are—”

“Lesbians, still reading books written by men,” Rose puts in, finishing Rey’s well known tirade by now. “But who is it?”

“Finn something,” Rey remembers. “The books are—”

“ _ Lesbian Vampire Babes in Space! _ ” Rose cries, practically leaping off the other end of the couch in excitement. She grabs for Rey’s hands with both her own, curling her always-warm palms around the backs of Rey’s hands in a way that makes Rey forget to be angry about the injustices inherent in lesbian fiction written by men. “No way! You guys got  _ the _ Finn?”

Rey pulls Rose into her lap by her wonderful warm hands and puts her arms around Rose’s  middle. “I didn’t know there was a ‘the’ involved.”

“Sure! He’s like the next Chuck Tingle. Lesbian Vampire Babes is amazing.”

“So, you want his autograph?” Rey does a little quick mental math. “If I get it for you, will you forgive me for missing date night?”

Rose looks thoughtful for a moment. “Can you get me in? I can’t believe Paige didn’t mention it to me.”

Rey decides to keep it to herself that anyone can come, and nods solemnly. “I can get you in, but you have to be cool. No fainting.”

“Rey, babe,” Rose says, kissing Rey’s nose in that way she has. “That was only one time, and to be fair, it was J.K. Rowling!”

Even Rey, uncultured in the ways of pop, has to admit that  _ Harry Potter _ seems like a bigger deal than Lesbian Vampire Babes. Rose kisses her nose again, and gets off her lap to begin rooting through the coat closet.

“What are you doing? The signing is tomorrow,” Rey reminds.

“ _ Just _ enough time to get a Vampire Babe costume together!” Rose shouts back.


End file.
